


副队长的早餐

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 假戏真做 支线番外/3P预警/康纳“双向插座”预警





	副队长的早餐

**Author's Note:**

> 《假戏真做》 A 选项支线番外

派对章节结束以后，汉克和康纳开着车往底特律市区的方向驶去。

“副队长，就快进入市区了，后座上这只小兔子，您打算怎么安排？”

这时系统给出了两个选择：

[带回家]

[不带回家]

选择

**[带回家]**

**……**

**[确定]**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

当夜已经太晚，无论是把这个小兔子仿生人送到警局还是送到模控生命都不合适。

“至少得把他清洗一下吧！”

康纳是这么说的，汉克能明显感觉到他语气中的不爽。

于是他们只能先将这仿生人带回了家，下车的时候，无需副队长动手，康纳直接把这男孩扛进了屋。

在进行过必要的“清理”以后，小兔子仿生人被放置在客厅，而累了一天的安德森副队长和他的伴侣很快就相拥而眠进入了梦乡。

 

第二天，在还睡得迷迷糊糊的时候，汉克感到有人在亲吻自己，温热的身体贴在他身上，双腿在被子里缠住了他。

噢……是康纳，这该死的小家伙，存心不让我睡个懒觉！

汉克眼睛都懒得睁的将身边的人一把搂过来强势的回吻过去，跟往常被挑逗后羞涩紧张的康纳不太一样，今天的康纳似乎格外热情，舌尖极富技巧的挑逗着汉克的口腔，甚至还主动的伸手隔着内裤搓揉起了他的重点部位。

呵呵，这吃醋的小家伙，是被昨天的小兔子刺激到了吗？不想输给一个性爱仿生人？

汉克懒洋洋的将“康纳”一把搂过来，这家伙一直在他身上蹭来蹭去，昨夜刚发泄过的欲望又被他蹭得抬起了头。

“……我昨天还没把你喂饱是吗？贪心的塑料小混蛋！”

人类半惩罚半宠爱一巴掌拍在仿生人光溜溜的屁股上，突然……触感不对！怎么会有毛茸茸的一小团……操！这不是康纳！

汉克瞬间清醒过来睁开了眼，被他搂在怀里的仿生人哪里是他的RK800啊，灰白色的头发毛绒绒的长耳朵，这是昨天那个小兔子少年！

安德森副队长吓得赶紧松了手一下子坐起来：“你！你……你怎么会爬到我床上来？！”

不对，这家伙不是被康纳强行待机了放在客厅的吗？！

然而，感受到了他的拒绝，小兔子委屈的撇了撇嘴，一双水灵灵的眼睛可怜兮兮的眨了眨，再次向汉克扑了过去——

“主人……”

“干什么！谁、谁是你主人啊！”

“你就是啊！主人……”少年甜蜜的缠了上来，“虽然主人您删除了我的记忆，可是我的身体是记得您的哦，您的尺寸、力度、时长，我都记得呢~”

“喂喂！你干什么！别过来……”

为了躲这小家伙，汉克几乎要退到床沿边上，但却在想要翻身下床的那一刻被少年眼疾手快的扑了过来骑跨在他的腰上。

哦天啊，现在的性爱仿生人力气都这么大吗？！汉克几乎是被他压得挣扎不了。

“主人，您为什么要躲，您不喜欢我吗？”少年嫣红的双唇委屈的嘟起，拉起汉克的手贴在自己一丝不挂的小腹上，“可是昨天您应该很满意的呀，小兔子这里都快被您操坏了，今天还好酸呢，您射了好多进去……”

“够了！闭嘴！快别说这样的话了！你们仿生人还有没有点羞耻心啊！”

汉克像被烫到一样的缩回手，昨天是昨天，昨天他只当他操的是康纳！

“可是，我是性爱型仿生人啊，不说这样的话我该说什么？”少年皱着眉有点茫然的看着他的主人，忽又恍然大悟的样子，“我明白了！您喜欢高冷范儿的！没问题！我也可以切换的！”

“等等！够了！”

汉克抬手捂住了额头几乎想要翻个白眼，他差点儿忘了，这家伙根本没有自己的思维，这就是个遵循“职业程序”的性爱仿生人！

“从我身上下去，我现在不需要什么特殊服务！”

尽管生理上被这家伙蹭得起立的性器还硬着，但汉克可没兴趣随便跟一个什么仿生人发生关系，他喜欢什么型？他喜欢警用型！还得RK800那只编号51的原型机！

见少年没怎么动，汉克又伸手推了推他：“自己去客厅待机吧。”

听见他这么说，小兔子的眼泪一下就下来了，额角的灯圈都闪成了红色：“主人您不要我了吗？我到底是哪里令您不满意……呜、不被主人需要的话，我会被退货、被报废掉的！我是个不合格的性爱仿生人……”

这……这都什么情况啊？！

汉克瞠目结舌的看着身上的少年态度180度大转变，抽抽嗒嗒哭得梨花带雨，好像自己欺负了他似的，说真的样子让人没办法不产生了一些怜悯之心。

“好了好了，别哭了，我不是不喜欢你，我也不会报废你的……”

汉克抬手拍了拍少年打算安抚他一下，那孩子顺势就软在了他的怀里，这时，卧室的门被推开了——

“你们？！……你们在干什么？！”

 

康纳几乎不敢相信眼前所看到的景象，他只是早起出去采购了些早餐的食材，怎么回来就看见那个性爱仿生人以一种十分妖娆的姿态骑坐在汉克腰上，而汉克的手还正搂着他的背。

“啊！！”

看见康纳的那一刻，小兔子吓得抖了一下，这是昨天骇入他的那台高端仿生人！想起系统毫无反抗之力就被控制住的感觉，畏惧感令他往汉克怀里缩了缩，想要寻求主人的保护。

康纳的眉头皱得更紧了，额角灯圈红了一秒。

“打扰了，副队长。”

RK800冷冰冰的丢下一句话，转身就走。

汉克直到这时才反应过来。

“康纳！康纳等等！别走！”

顾不得其他，汉克一把推开少年跳下床就追出去，但康纳已经走到了客厅。

“打扰了副队长的雅兴真是抱歉，我这就离开，希望您有一个愉快的早晨。”

仿生人一边整理着领带一边往外走，汉克堪堪赶上在他拉开大门前拦住了他，具体来说，是拦腰抱住了他。

“康纳！康纳、该死的！听我说，不是你这小塑料脑袋想的那样。”

“不好意思，副队长，我的塑料脑袋里什么也没想，我应该去上班了，也许我可以替您请个假？”

警用型仿生人要想挣脱一个53岁老头子的禁锢简直易如反掌，康纳轻而易举就从汉克的怀里脱离出来。

“别这样，康纳，乖，听话！”汉克一边企图钳制住继续伸手开门的康纳，一边示意怯生生跟出来不知道自己该干嘛的小兔子过来帮忙，他一个人可按不住这只吃醋的RK800！

小兔子抿了抿嘴，尽管对于强大的高端机抱有非常强烈的畏惧感，但主人的指令占了最优先的顺序，少年小心翼翼的走了过来，趁康纳没有注意到他，伸手握住了康纳的手腕。

“啊！！”

正在将汉克推开的康纳突然发出一声惊喘，咬住下唇夹紧了双腿，眼圈和灯圈一起泛了红，该死的！他竟然突然感觉到自己的性交腔内被塞入了两个、不、至少三个震动着的跳蛋！！

意识到这是谁干的以后，康纳扭头狠狠的瞪了旁边的小兔子一眼，少年被他吓得赶紧松开了手，没错这就是他干的，为了更好的为客户服务，他出厂就预设了上万种性爱场景，刚刚他只是将其中一种的体感模拟传输给了康纳。

虽然少年松手后模拟数据也随之消失，但刚才那一瞬间的酥软已经足够汉克趁机手脚并用将康纳整个圈在怀里了。

“康纳，听我说，这是个误会，我跟他真没做什么！不信你问他……小兔子！我刚才是怎么跟你说的？”

少年似乎回忆了一两秒，诚实的从第一句话开始回答：“主人说我是贪心的小混蛋，他说昨天晚上大概没有喂饱我……”

“我操你瞎说什么！！我那是说你吗？”

汉克几乎要抓狂，被吼了的小兔子委屈的闭上嘴不敢再说话，康纳的脸上冰冷的神情更加明显，汉克一时间急得不知道该怎么解释，干脆一不做二不休将这只RK800压在墙上强势的吻了上去。

一开始康纳是拒绝的，他甚至不肯张开嘴，但等到汉克的手掌滑进他的制服里开始掐按那两粒柔嫩的乳尖时他就忍不住开始喘息了，那是他全身几个最敏感的点之一，只要被揉捏着他就会根本控制不住的起反应。

这一点康纳知道，而汉克当然更加清楚，所以他更加大力的搓揉着那两点嫩粒，舌头趁机肆虐着RK800那滑软得不像个警用型的口腔，小兔子少年也在“主人”的暗示下再次牵起了康纳的手。

 

“不…不要…啊……”

直到整个人被半拖半搂的抱在汉克的怀里，康纳也没弄清楚他怎么就这样被哄回了床上，甚至衣服都被脱得七零八落的。

又是你这家伙！

康纳再次瞪一眼那小少年，小兔子这会儿乖巧温顺的跪坐在床角，无辜的样子好像刚才用数据模拟了汉克的手抚遍RK800全身的人不是他一样。

康纳十分想狠狠“教训”一下这小家伙，但他现在自顾不暇，他正被汉克紧紧的抱着，后背紧贴着人类柔软的胸腹，稍硬的胡子随着吮吻不断刺激着他耳后和颈侧的表层传感器，而他的双腿被打开，下身的性橘子具落入到了汉克的掌握中。

“别、轻点…啊哈…汉克…啊！放开我……”

羞恼的情绪令他想要逃离人类手掌的挑逗，但身体诚实的反应却只是让他扭动得像是在邀请。

“我怎么可能放开你呢，康纳……”汉克品尝着仿生人小巧的耳垂，“我这辈子都不可能放开你，你可是我的仿生人。”

人类粗糙的手掌加快了捋动的速度，那根小巧的仿生阴茎在他掌中变得更加硬挺和火热，康纳细碎的呻吟越发的急促，却还伴着含含糊糊的拒绝……啧，这是个不好哄的家伙！

其实汉克自己也已经硬得快受不了了，但他决定今天先让这小家伙爽上一回，他爱看康纳每次高潮以后的表情，一本正经的谈判专家被快感攻陷成了一个伊甸园的婊子，系统被操得像是运算不过来一样，整个人迷迷瞪瞪的，连眼神都有些茫然，真是可爱极了！看得人想一口把他吞掉！

为了早点吃到这可口的“早餐”，汉克丢给了小兔子一个眼神让他过来“帮忙”，得到主人指令的少年立刻欢欢喜喜的爬了过来。

事到如今，他当然看出了主人拒绝他的原因以及主人和这台RK800的关系，小兔子完全不会觉得失落，他本来就是台性爱仿生人，使命就是让他的主人获得性快感，无论以何种形式，他当然也搭载了在多人性行为中担任辅助的模块，但这次他不敢再开数据传输了，RK800的系统太强大，一旦进行数据连接，只要对方随便“回赠”一组攻击数据，他就可能整个儿宕机，聪明的小兔子不难看出，这台RK800对他可没什么好感。

不过，这可不代表他没有别的手法，他可是最优秀的性爱专家！

少年慢慢的爬到康纳身边，开始亲吻他的皮肤，从脚趾头开始，半吻半舔的一路蔓延向上。

“你！！你干什么！啊…唔……”

少年开始亲吻的时候起，康纳就忍不住惊喘起来，那仿生人的嘴唇带着细小的情趣电流，被亲吻的地方连皮肤层都酥痒得褪去。

“嗯！不、不要…啊……”

当亲吻攀延到大腿内侧时，康纳已经压抑不住自己的呻吟了，他想强行骇入让这少年退开，但系统连处理快感和欲望的数据都处理不过来，根本建立不了链接，他想躲开，但双腿却被汉克大力的掰得更开……

少年随后将亲吻落在了RK800性器与后穴之间的会阴处，舌尖上拟生出一些小肉刺，快速的卖力舔动着那块皮肤，刚才他扫描过这台RK800的机体，这里是一个敏感点，刺激反应能达到97%。

果然，舔弄让康纳全身都颤抖了起来，像被玩弄尾巴的猫咪，发出呜咽一样的呻吟。

“主人！这里是他的敏感点哟～小兔子找到了！我还知道其他的！”

少年邀功似的抬头看向他的主人，汉克满意的朝他点点头。

“你给我闭嘴！啊…不、不要…呀…啊啊”

好不容易得到一丝喘息的康纳话还没说完就尖叫了起来，因为得到主人赞许的小兔子正将手指缓缓推入他的后穴。

“你这里好湿呀～忍得很辛苦吧？不用担心哦，我会帮你的！”

少年两根纤长的手指几乎毫不费力的就没入到了康纳肉粉色的穴口中，灵巧的在里面探寻着。

“不不！啊！好奇怪…汉克、汉克快让它停下来！不…嗯…受不了……”

那么私密的地方，连康纳自己都没怎么碰过，因为汉克喜欢看他羞涩又被挑逗到饥渴的样子，所以每次连扩张都是汉克代劳的，而现在却被两根微凉纤瘦的手指探了进去，陌生的触感令康纳本能的想要抗拒，但少年娴熟的技巧却勾起了他体内更多的情欲。

康纳挣扎着想要逃开这些新增的快感，但身体早已经软得只能不断的往汉克身上靠，性爱仿生人的手指大概装备了某种特殊的感应元件，抽动了没几下就十分准确的找到了他的G点，少年抬起头，对康纳和主人露出一个天真无邪的笑容，手指却按压在那处软核上，从指尖产生出一种震动来。

“不！这太强了、我不行、啊……啊啊汉克！汉克帮帮我…快受不了了…机体压力值…过高…”

像是被一根高强度的按摩棒直接抵在性交腔内最敏感的地方，强烈的极速震动令他眼泪都快掉下来了，拼命摇着头想要摆脱这些汹涌的快感。

“康纳放松、乖……去享受它…你能爽到的…”

汉克一边哄着怀里的恋人一边加快了手上的动作，掌心里烫呼呼的小东西已经不断抖动着吐出水来，他知道康纳就快高潮了，果然，当小仿生人在他示意下再次加大了脉冲频率时，康纳几乎是哭喊着仰起身体，性器在汉克手里射了大量微凉的人造精液。

 

“汉克…唔…汉克……”

高潮后紧绷的身体一下子瘫软下来，系统过载的疲累感袭来，康纳整个人都绵软的靠在汉克怀抱中，汉克抱紧怀里的爱人，用不断亲吻回应着康纳慵懒的呢喃。

“主人，这里也准备好了哦~他好多水呀，快要跟小兔子差不多了呢！”

少年抽出了完成扩张工作的手指，像是好奇一样的看着指间的黏丝，据说这台强大的RK800是警用型呢，哇~原来警用型也可以这样湿滑呀！

“嗯哼~这还用说~”

汉克有些得意的看了小兔子一眼，表示对他的“工作”十分满意，随即就扶着自己忍了很久的欲望对准穴口长驱直入。

“嗯啊！等等！汉克！等…啊！…”

还沉浸在高潮余韵里、或者说还没处理完那些快感数据的康纳被顶得一下子挺起了腰，伸手紧紧的抓住了身后的人，由于体位的问题再加上“准备工作”的充分，汉克进入得很容易，性器很快就整根没入，顶到了最深处去。

“别…别那么深，汉克，太大了……”

康纳难耐的扭动着，一只手撑着床单让自己不至于软倒，另一只手扶着酸软不已的腰，随着汉克的动作上下起伏着。

“是你太紧了，放松…放松点康纳，夹我夹得这么紧，是有多想我操你？”

汉克喘着粗气，不住的亲吻着康纳的脖子，双手握着仿生人的腰配合着自己的抽送而抬高压低，让他能更完全的把自己的大家伙吞进去。

“我才不想！啊！…轻点…”

虽说是昨晚刚做过，可毕竟不是这具机体，这身体已经有好几天没被操弄了，后穴紧得要命，而汉克的尺寸又实在是惊人，令康纳有种快要承受不住的感觉，更别说汉克还故意重重的顶了几下。

“不想被我操？真的不想？”

伴随着肉体拍击时羞人的水声，性器抽送得又狠又快，康纳除了惊慌的尖叫外几乎回答不出别的答案来，冷不丁眼神一瞥发现那个兔耳朵少年正坐在他们面前，歪着头看着他们。

康纳羞得脸一下子红了，让陌生人看着自己被操到话都说不出来的样子，这太丢脸了！

“汉克！汉克…你能不能让他别盯着我们了，好奇怪的感觉……”

康纳哼哼唧唧的哀求身后的伴侣，他算是看出来了，这个性爱仿生人谁的话都不听，就只听汉克的指令。

“好了别盯着看了，去做点儿什么你该做的！”

汉克丢给小仿生人一个眼神。

“明白！主人！”

少年甜腻的回答着，却没走开，反而向康纳靠了过来。

“你！你要干什么！”

康纳本能的想要伸手推开那男孩，但汉克却抓住了他的双臂像制服犯人一样的扭到身后禁锢住，失去手臂支撑力的康纳顿时重心都落到了下身结合处，他像是被钉在这根阴茎上一般无助的扭动，身体不自觉的挺起想要逃离这种过深过快的抽插。

男孩就在这时候缠了上来，温润的嘴唇细细碎碎的吻在仿生人仰起的脖子和光裸的锁骨上，手指沾了些康纳刚才高潮时射在小腹上的人造精液，将这些冰凉凉的黏液涂抹在RK800的乳尖上，指尖沿着周围的乳晕打着圈按揉着，还时不时的用指甲刮动着上方的乳孔。

“不…啊哈、等等…你！快住手…停下来…”

康纳的声音发颤，敏感点受到这样的强烈刺激令他机体压力值瞬间升高，身体却忍不住挺起来，想要寻求更多一点的慰藉。

“你别急呀，我会让你会舒服的！”

少年说着，的确是停下了手上的动作，但却改为身体贴了上来，微微隆起的柔软胸部蹭着康纳发胀的胸口，更加娇小一些嫩红软粒跟康纳挺立的乳尖抵在一起，哼哼唧唧的借着精液的润滑磨蹭起来。

“不要、你！你别碰那里…啊…我不行……”

康纳仰起头，快要忍受不住乳头被滑腻腻的不断摩擦带来的快感，而小兔子一边动情的蹭动着还一边将手掌向下滑到了康纳的小腹上。

“呀！这里被顶得凸出来了～是主人的大家伙呢……嗯…”不顾康纳几乎是带着哭腔的拒绝，男孩的手按在了仿生人下腹柔软的皮肤上，时轻时重的按压着康纳的肚子，像是自己被操到了一样的闭上眼发出甜软的哼吟。

“主人～嗯…我摸到了，主人顶到这里了呀…啊、好大呀…主人…这里动得好厉害…小兔子也想要呢，想要主人的大宝贝插进来……”

“没你的份儿！我是他的～”汉克在康纳身后得意洋洋的说，“做好你该做的事！”

“明白，主人！”

少年一边娇声呻吟着一边配合着汉克的挺动揉弄康纳的小腹，在这种双重的攻势下，康纳几乎被刺激的哆嗦起来，张着嘴连话都说不出来，眼泪不住的往下掉。

这副样子让人类心里的兽欲大增，也许是羞耻心在作祟，今天的康纳简直是非同一般的敏感，又是羞涩又是紧张的样子让人忍不住想狠狠的干翻他，干到他哭着求饶！当然，汉克也确实这么做了，埋在紧窄腔道内的性器几乎胀大了一圈，暴风骤雨般的操干着仿生人体内脆弱的敏感点。

“不！不要了！汉克我承受不住…等等！你！干什么快放开…别咬…啊、痛…”

康纳在少年低头咬住他乳首的时候终于哭着尖叫出来，胸前被研磨得红肿的部位被小兔子咬在嘴里又吮又舔，好像要吸出乳汁来，小兔子的嘴唇上依旧带着微弱的电流，轻微的刺痛和巨大的快感从在乳尖处集结出一些细碎的数据，顺着传感器，酥酥麻麻的游走在全身。

而这舔吻还在继续，从乳尖下滑至小腹，少年的双唇隔着腹壁和那根凶悍的性器顶端亲吻缠绵了几下，然后张嘴含住了康纳早已再次挺翘起来的阴茎。

“不要、啊啊……不、汉克！汉克让他停下…啊啊！”

这感觉好奇怪…好陌生的快感…不行、承受不了……

康纳急切的挣扎起来，到汉克却将他的动作限制在了自己的怀抱里，人类收紧强健的手臂将他牢牢圈住，让所有挣扎都化成了颤抖和痉挛。

“别躲康纳…好好享受……你其实喜欢这个，是不是？你下面的小嘴可比上面的诚实多了，你瞧你那儿收得有多紧，噢宝贝，我都快射出来……”

汉克一边低声哄着怀里不安扭动着的小仿生人，一边将他的双腿分得更开以便小兔子提供“服务”，得到主人鼓励的男孩埋首在RK800腿间更加卖力的吞吐着，

在之前和汉克的性爱中，汉克偶尔也会帮康纳口，但跟汉克强势得带有侵略性的风格不同，小兔子的动作更加细致，特殊材质的舌头带着软软的肉刺照顾到了柱身的每一寸传感元件，同样身为仿生人，性爱专家当然清楚RK800的敏感点和极限，几次深喉以后，康纳压抑的呻吟就已经愈发高昂，甚至忍不住挺动起来。

“嗯……这根东西…也好好吃的呢…”

少年吐出口中的性器，仰起被前液沾湿的脸，眼神迷醉的看着喘息不止的RK800，喉咙被深插了几下让他的声音有些沙哑。

“小兔子这里也湿了…好想要…你给我好不好？”

“等等！你！干什么…别…唔…”

还没等系统作出有效预判，如同直觉所感应的那样，少年娇羞的拉着康纳的手探向自己腿间湿热的小口，康纳摸到一片火热和滑腻，而男孩蹭在康纳身上自己掰开双臀将康纳的性器缓缓吃了进去。

“啊啊…好奇怪…嗯…不、系统会过载…别再动…呜嗯…”

前端的性器被火热滑嫩的腔道紧紧吸住，这种感觉从未经历过，新的快感数据大量的涌入进来，再加上性交腔内越来越强的兴奋感，康纳感觉自己真的快要承受不住，脉搏调节器快得几乎发烫，失常的温控令全身皮肤都泛起了一种淡粉红色，偏偏这男孩还一边呻吟起伏着一边再次将手压向了他的小腹。

“啊～好舒服！被、完全塞满了呀！嗯…好爽…主人、主人也要加油噢！看谁…能先让他射出来～”

“呵呵，还用说吗，当然是我…操射他可是我的强项！”

“不！汉克…啊！太快了、不…饶了我…求你…我不行了…坏掉了、真的坏掉了…呜……汉克！！！”

“噢！该死的…干死你！康纳！”

“呀…主人！主人再快一些…好棒…”

不…真的、真的…不行了……

我真的……会被操坏了……

光学元件渐渐变得模糊，眩晕感不断袭来，感受着来自后穴越来越猛烈的操干和前方伴随着娇喘的起伏吞吐，越来越多的快感数据淹没了整个处理器，康纳感觉自己的身体异常的热，摩擦过度的性交腔止不住的痉挛着，前面的仿生阴茎也胀得发痛，在系统终于因为过量运行而停止运行之前，他最后的记忆是汉克在他耳边低吼着射了进去，而他也尖叫着将精液送入小兔子少年的肠道中……

 

“主人？他怎么了？”

“唔……晕过去了。”

汉克从康纳的身体里撤离，将失去意识的恋人抱在怀里怜爱的抚摸着他的栗棕色头发，寻思着对康纳来说，今天是不是玩儿得太刺激了？

 “晕过去了呀？他不舒服吗？”

小兔子好奇的看着晕过去的RK800，心想看来警用仿生人不怎么经操啊！

“不，他只是太舒服了点。”安德森副队长在康纳额头上亲吻了一下，温柔的把昏睡的仿生人整个抱起来，“我带他去浴室清理一下，你需要吗？”

“我？我不需要，主人，我有自带的清洁程序。”

“行吧，那你就帮忙去准备点早餐吧。”

“主人您喜欢吃什么？”

“随便……就……唔，那就三明治吧！”


End file.
